


The Hour Before Dawn

by accol



Category: True Blood
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EricxGodric drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.  Appearances by Bill Compton and Nora Gainesborough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: Eric likes to be Godric’s slut because only with him does he feel safe to._

Everyone saw Eric the Northman — cold, viking vampire warrior, always composed and always acting with deadly decisiveness — because that was the facade that Eric showed the world.  Godric was the only one who saw beneath it to the young man who wanted to give up that iron grip on control and submit to his Maker until his body was spent, to give up all ego and to only act for another’s pleasure; he could never be this way with another without putting everything at the greatest risk, everything they’d worked for together, and everything that the others said he was destined for.  

But Godric took away that burden and gave Eric freedom, a life tucked away from the rest of the world where Godric could use all of him — sliding deep into his throat, forcing into his eager hole, biting and drinking until Eric thought he’d go mad with the intensity of their bond.  Then, when Eric was back to the strategizing and the hunting, the ghost of Godric’s hand would be upon him and he’d know the right direction to take.  


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: After closing the bar, Eric likes to have Godric ride him on his throne_

Godric’s bare toes curled on the wood of the throne’s arms; the chair creaked as he gripped the back and forced himself onto Eric’s length again and again. Fangtasia’s neon lights shone behind him, haloing him in blood red like an angel of pleasure; he laughed when Eric’s fangs sprung free, and still he bounced on Eric’s cock unrelentingly.

“Would you rather we did this when the humans were milling about? Or when our kind were watching? So they’d all know that you are mine as I fuck your orgasm from you?”

Godric’s cock was mere inches from Eric’s lips, from his tongue, but it bobbed out of reach of a taste with every thrust; Eric wanted to kneel before his maker, worshiping Godric with his obedience and his mouth, but on and on and maddeningly on Godric rode him until Eric roared with pleasure. Godric stood then, right on the throne’s arms, towering above Eric with Eric’s come shining on his inner thighs, and he ran the head of his cock along Eric’s lips with a pleased growl.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: Bossy!Godric won’t even shut up when Eric gives him a blowjob_

“That’s it, my childe, slowly,” Godric murmured while stroking his hand through Eric’s blond hair, urging him onward and tugging him back at the pace he desired.  “I can feel how much you want to let your fangs down, how the pulse of lust is pushing you, but you won’t,” Godric said, punctuating the last word with a deep thrust of his cock into Eric’s throat.  “You won’t bite me until I allow it,” he whispered, his voice quavering with pleasure as Eric’s tongue pressed hard to the underside of his length and his fingers tightening painfully against Eric’s scalp.  Eric felt his maker’s body stiffen, all of his lean muscles flexed as his orgasm washed over Eric’s tongue, but he wasn’t given more than the barest taste before Godric pulled him to his thigh and breathed “now, bite.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: They love to take their dirty talking and touching in public so far that others flee the scene._

Isabel rolled her eyes and excused herself with a flick of her finger toward Hugo; Stan made more of a scene, loudly announcing that even vampires should have some kind of standards, and that the Sheriff’s headquarters should be treated with a little more respect.

Godric laughed against Eric’s mouth and equally loudly stated, “I hold Eric to the highest standards, Stan.  And I assure you that you have not been fucked until it’s his cock filling you.”  Godric slid his hand into Eric’s jeans and squeezed Eric’s hardness right there on the white carpet in the center of the room, and he slipped the thumb of his other hand into Eric’s mouth, pressing it open so he could lick along the line of Eric’s fangs.

Stan fled after that, slamming the front door behind him, but not before he saw Godric impale himself on Eric, crying out ancient words of praise for the pleasure they gave each other.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Eric tries to work through his papers but that’s not easy with Godric sitting under the desk. (Godric forcing Eric to continue his work or he’ll just stop)_

“Sit,” Godric ordered, his voice barely above a breath as he pushed Eric down upon the plug, forcing his ass to spread around its diameter on the office chair.  “Now see to your work.”

Godric tucked himself between Eric’s knees and pulled Eric tight to the desk, his hole screaming for more than just this pressure and his cock hard enough to brush the lacquered wood of the desk.  The numbers swam in front of his eyes as the seconds ticked by; he picked up a pencil and it snapped in the over-hard pressure of his fingers.  Godric exhaled slowly, stirring the air around the head of Eric’s cock enough to make him tremble; and that was enough of a pleading yelp to have his maker closing his lips about the crown, his clever tongue going around and around just as Fantasia’s accounting figures swirled and faded into the whiteness of ecstasy.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: Needy Maker/Progeny sex_

The only thing real anymore was Eric’s touch; the only thing that could crack through Godric’s guilt and sorrow was the knowledge that Eric Northman was a gift.  Godric clawed at Eric’s flesh, dragging him close and drawing in gulps of his wonderful scent, pine and seasalt, woodsmoke and the cold of the deep north; it always washed Godric’s soul clean to have Eric close.  He thrust down on Eric’s length, impaling himself over and over and feeling the caress of Eric’s eyes pierce his heart.  Godric took Eric’s hand, biting the palm and drawing deeply of his taste.  He closed Eric’s fist around his cock and fucked into it with a broken yell.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: Instead of fucking like animals, they make love. Tender and oh so sweet._

Eric would never truly be sated; he could never have enough of Godric even with Godric’s blood in his veins and his arms cocooning him as they laid together in the hour before dawn.

“Hush, Eric,” Godric whispered, his lips caressing Eric’s cheek.  “Your thoughts are so loud,” he smiled.  He stroked his hands down to the curve low on Eric’s back, then around his hips, then cupping his manhood.  Godric’s fangs pressed to the side of Eric’s neck, across the smooth skin where he’d first bitten Eric, where Eric wished he still bore Godric’s mark, the shadow of Godric’s fangs as two, white pricks of scar tissue.

“Shh,” Godric said again, guiding Eric’s hardness to himself, urging Eric to push inside him and to be surrounded by his maker.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: Bloodplay, Top!Eric_

Red, slick gore coated Eric’s lips as he loomed above his maker; it had been a mere year since Godric turned him and Eric still could verge on feral if Godric allowed it.  Tonight he allowed it, and Eric nearly glowed with energy and power, blood smeared across his bare skin like battle paint and his cock hardened with the lust of the fight.  Eric’s eyes flared with need as he threw Godric down upon the soft earth, shoving inside him brutally and Godric allowed it.  Eric panted unnecessarily, the scent of the kill drifting in the charged space between their mouths, Eric’s cock driving Godric’s body into the soil and driving a howling orgasm from his throat.  Eric drank in Godric’s pleasure, and kissed him with his bloodied tongue.


	9. Chapter 9

_Anonymous asked: ‘When the world falls apart, I still have you and your touches’_

They’d been through dozens of wars, some had been so beautifully horrible that they’d seemed like the very end of the world.  Through it all, Godric had his child and Eric had his maker, and they were intertwined in ways deeper than the blood bond even if they had no words to express it.  

They reaped all the world had to offer — humans, riches, the ecstasy of joining together in all ways imaginable — and they left a trail of death in their wake, but either would have given it all up in a blink if it was a matter of choosing between this decadence and simply being near each other.  

Godric spoke those words to Eric in the late hours of a quiet night, and Eric’s iciness dissolved beneath him; slow touches from one to the other, skin sliding upon skin gently as they rocked together.  Godric slid his finger into Eric’s mouth, giving Eric a drop of his blood and the depths of his soul.


	10. Chapter 10

_Anonymous asked: Godric rides Eric while he’s tied down_

Eric’s fangs shone in the flickering candlelight; he gnashed his teeth in lust-filled desperation and growled, “Godric, I must touch you _now_. Release me from these chains.”

Godric’s devious smile provided little comfort to his childe, he was certain, as he yanked Eric’s bonds tighter; their blood connection told him that Eric’s body strained against the pain all while his cock rose to proud attention where he lay beautiful and prone. Godric stood astride Eric’s hips, blood still dripping from his chin from their feeding; Eric’s tongue flicked out to seek out the drops that fell to his lips as a gift from his maker.

In the blink of a human eye, Godric impaled himself on Eric’s length and they howled  their mutual pleasure. Eric pulled forcefully against the chains when Godric clenched around him and dug his fingernails into Eric’s breast to draw tiny beads of blood up. Godric licked them away and then leaned back, his own cock bouncing as he thrust himself onto Eric’s length again and again.


	11. Chapter 11

_Anonymous asked: Teacher/Student/Human AU_

“Aren’t you a little… young?” Eric asked his TA, leaning on the edge of the desk across from him and letting his long legs stretch appealingly.

“I’m neither too young, nor little,” he replied, his face neutral but his eyes dancing; they pierced Eric through the heart with their depth.

When they fell into Godric’s bed later, Eric had never felt more like a student in his life, learning moment to moment how little he knew. Godric touched him in ways that made him feel like he would die from the pleasure, just to be brought back to life as a new man who hungered for nothing but more… more knowledge, more pleasure, and always more of Godric. Wet warmth ran along the side of Eric’s neck, Godric’s talented mouth nipping along the line of it as he impaled himself upon Eric’s cock again and again.


	12. Chapter 12

_Anonymous asked: Godric/Eric/Nora; Family Bonding time in which Nora gets held down and taken until she can’t take it anymore._

Eric knelt on her forearms, his cock just past the reach of her seeking lips as she thirsted to taste the barest touch of them with her tongue.  Godric’s thrusts shook her body, making her breasts shiver with the rapidity of his pace, making her cunt quiver and the first of her orgasms sing through her core.  That was when Eric filled her throat with his length, using her continued moans of pleasure for their vibration; Godric’s fingers found her other hole and pressed inside, the different feeling almost a relief as he pushed deep.  

Over and over they used her, drawing the ecstasy from her body until she could give no more, until her skin was raw with their bites, until the buzz of pain and manic lust transformed into blood hunger.  They laid beside her and offered their veins, and she fed until the thrill of them inside of her, her brother and their maker pulsing through her blood, until the intimate touch of them brought her to a final, blinding orgasm.


	13. Chapter 13

_Anonymous asked: Godric/Eric/Nora “Family Bonding” Nora in between Eric and Godric, the men showing her how filled she can be_

They’d been apart too long; the bond in their blood had grown thin, a persistent reminder of how she never felt fully complete without them near.  But now, finally  _now_ , she was enveloped between them again, cocooned in their arms with their searching, nourishing touches sweeping across her skin. 

Her thought _take me completely_ didn’t have to be uttered for them to understand.  Eric’s massive hands pinned her atop him, wrapped around her wrists as his cock thrust deep into her.  Godric’s fangs sank into the curve of her shoulder as he pushed inside her as well, until all she was was full and complete and theirs forever.


	14. Chapter 14

_gloriavictoria asked: Eric/Bill/Godric, Eric brings his maker someone to play with._

Eric couldn’t miss the glint in Godric’s eyes, the subtle spark there that made Eric hopeful that Godric’s self-imposed asceticism could be over.  Eric pushed Bill down onto his knees in front of Godric, tearing his shirt away to show his shoulders, his bare neck.  

Bill hissed with the sharp drag of Godric’s fangs along his flesh, a tease, not a bite… not yet, not before he took Bill to the brink of sanity with pleasure that would make a human go mad.  He would leave Bill there at the edge of his orgasm, pulling him back with pain, pushing him forward with the right touch, yanking him away again, over and over, filling his blood with all of the frustration, lust, and aching need before he sunk his fangs through Bill’s skin and drank.   

“Come,” Godric said, holding his hand out to Eric, pulling him down to join them, kissing him until Eric felt like his blood would boil with the need to twine himself into Godric’s touch.  But Godric pulled away, that glint in his eye sharp with the knowledge that Eric faced the same teasing, edging fate tonight.


End file.
